


The Princess Who Was Hidden Underground

by Melime



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fandom Stocking 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Princess Eve is trapped in an underground maze, and only princess Cassandra can save her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [A princesa que estava escondida no subterrâneo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418931) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [fandom stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/) community, at [Ranalore's Stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/674594.html). I read "Eve Baird/Cassandra Cillian" and "fairy tale AU" and couldn't resist this. It was supposed to be a version of The Princess Who Was Hidden Underground (from The Violet Fairy Book), and I ended up changing much of the plot to fit the dynamics of the team, but it still kept the atmosphere of a fairy tale.

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess called Eve, who was loved across all the land, and set to inherit the throne after her parents’ passing. However, before the princess could be crowned, the evil wizard Dulaque spirited her away, and locked her at the heart of great underground maze, hidden under his castle. The evil wizard cursed the maze, so that any prince that tried to rescue the princess would be lost, never to be seen again.

The good wizard Jenkins took pity on the poor princess, however, he was powerless to act against Dulaque, and so, he had to find another to do his bidding. He searched far and wide across the land, until he found a young princess touched by death.

Princess Cassandra spent her days inside the castle’s great library, for she was not allowed to leave. Jenkins knew, when he saw her, that she could save princess Eve, and so, he opened a door in his tower, that was a portal to any place he might wish to go, and went after princess Cassandra.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said, when he appeared through the door in front of the princess, “for I am the great wizard Jenkins, and I am here to aid you in a great quest.”

“You must be mistaken. I can’t go on a quest, I have been plagued with an illness since my youth, and don’t have long to live. I’m not even allowed to leave this castle. The only adventures I’ve had came through these books.”

“It is you who are mistaken. Only you have the skills needed for this quest. If you come with me, I’ll send you in a great adventure, to rescue a princess and free her kingdom from an evil wizard.”

Princess Cassandra didn’t know what those skills could be, and didn’t see how she could rescue a princess from an evil wizard, but she had long since grown tired of being held in the castle because of her illness. “I accept your offer, great wizard. Tell me how I can save the princess.”

She went with him back to his tower, where they planned the rescue in great detail, and she left at first light, through a portal that sent her near the castle.

“Wait,” a voice called before she could move. “Princess Cassandra, I know who you are, and you will die inside the maze.”

The princess turned to the woman talking to her. “I’m not afraid of dying, I’m here to rescue princess Eve.”

“It is my duty to warn you, for I am Morgan le Fay, and I have protected you since your birth, for you are destined to do great things, but I cannot protect you inside that maze.”

“I can’t turn my back to her, I have to rescue princess Eve.”

“Very well, but know this: when you reach your goal, the right answer will mean death, while the wrong one will save you all.” And with these words she disappeared.

Princess Cassandra arrived at the castle dressed in fine knight gear, and presented herself as Prince Cassius from the Islands of the West.

“Let me through to the maze, for I am here to rescue the princess and claim the throne.”

The evil wizard’s apprentice, Lamia, allowed her to pass, for Dulaque had given direct instructions to allow any prince the right of passage, so that they may all die within the maze.

Once inside the maze, princess Cassandra realized that the wizard Jenkins had never told her how to find its heart, and as such she was lost. However, since she wouldn’t be allowed to leave without princess Eve, she started walking, trusting that she would be able to map the maze inside her head.

She walked for hours until she found a door, and she opened the door without delay, but didn’t find the princess inside. Instead, there was a thief, gathering the valuables from the room into a large sack.

“Who are you?” she asked, startled.

“Me? I’m just the greatest thief that ever lived, Ezequiel is my name and you must have heard of my features.”

Princess Cassandra, who had lived her entire life inside the castle, hadn’t. “And what are you doing inside this maze?”

“The crown jewels were stored here, so I came to gather them. What are you doing here?”

“I’m princess Cassandra of the Kingdom of the North, and I came to rescue princess Eve. Do you know how I can get to her?”

“Well, I don’t actually have a map, I just have an instinct to find riches, so I’ve been taking everything while I look for a way out.”

“Which means you are lost. Come with me then, I’ll rescue the princess and get us out of here, and I could use some help.”

“Fine, but all the treasure we find is mine.”

And so they went, journeying deeper inside the maze, until they found another door.

Princess Cassandra tried to open it. “It’s locked.”

Ezequiel laughed. “No lock is a match for my skills, move aside and I’ll open it.”

And so he did, but the princess was not in the room. Instead, there was an angry man inside, surrounded by books and sketches.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” he demanded.

“I’m princess Cassandra of the Kingdom of the North, and this is Ezequiel the thief. We’re here to rescue princess Eve. Who are you?”

“I’m Jacob the architect, I designed the castle and the underground tunnels, but when the wizard Dulaque decided to turn this into a maze, he locked me here, for fear that I would help someone find the princess.”

“If you designed the tunnels, would you have a plant of how this was before the maze?” princess Cassandra asked, at the same time that Ezequiel asked, “If you designed the tunnels, would you know where all the riches are hidden?”

Jacob ignored the second request and focused on the first. “I have it right here,” he said, taking one of the sketches, “but it wouldn’t help you, for the maze is built with magic.”

Princess Cassandra looked at plant, and used it to place all the data she had gathered after their long hours of walking. “I believe I can extrapolate where the heart of the maze is, and I already know where the exit is. Do you want to come with us and rescue the princess?”

“Fine, I’ll go with you.”

And so they went, until they finally found a pair of doors, with a warning placed between them.

‘One hides the princess, the other hides death,’ the warning read.

“How will we know which door is the right one?” princess Cassandra asked.

“That one,” Ezequiel said, pointing to the door on the right. “My instincts tell me there’s a treasure inside.”

“That doesn’t seem like a very reliable way to make decisions,” she replied.

“Wait, the door on the left is marked with an ancient symbol for death,” Jacob said.

Princess Cassandra looked at the door on the right, then at the door on the left, and remembered Morgan le Fay’s words. “The right answer means death, the wrong one will save us,” she said, and opened the door on the left.

There, finally, was the princess.

“Who the hell are you?”

The trio was taken aback, for she was not what they expected of a princess.

“I am princess Cassandra of the Kingdom of the North, this is Ezequiel the thief, and this is Jacob the architect. We came to rescue you.”

“I had a perfectly good escape plan, but now you have opened the door and unleashed all the monsters that were trapped inside the maze, we have to get out of here.”

“I know the way out,” princess Cassandra said.

“Then let’s go, we have to get out of here before they find us.”

And so they did, running as fast as they could, avoiding the monsters rather than facing them, when possible. Finally, they left the maze, and the spell was broken, casting the evil wizard Dulaque far away, never to be seen again.

Princess Eve and princess Cassandra wedded in the fall. They encharged Jacob the architect with building a largest library in all the land for princess Cassandra, but the library was so beautiful that they all decided to make it their home, rather than the castle. Ezequiel the thief encharged himself of stealing all the best books and art to gift to the princesses, as long as he could too make the library his home.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
